beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 36
is the thirty-sixth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot BEGA announce in the press the match between Tala and Garland and the stadium is filled with spectators in a matter of minutes, much to everyone's surprise. Even Blader DJ is rushed to the stadium. Ray arrives with Mystel and both watch from afar. The battle starts and Garland just lets Tala attack so that he runs out of energy. Mid-battle, Tala asks Garland why such a talented beyblader like him decided to join BEGA. Garland then explains he is a member of the Siebald family, the youngest of six children who aim to be the number one in their sports. His siblings have already achieved success in baseball, football, golf, tennis and Formula 1, and he wants to be the number one beyblader. When it becomes clear that Tala will never understand his reasons, Garland decides to finish the battle. Tala eventually takes Garland down with his Novae Rog attack. As the battle rages on, the spectators start to get bored since Tala has lost his energy and Boris is worried that he will fail to entertain the public. When Garland's Apollon knocks Wolborg out of the stadium, bars rise up out of the floor and keep the bey in the dish. Boris then announces that the battle will only end if one of the beyblades stop spinning. Meanwhile, Kai is seen in front of BEGA's building. As the battle continues, Garland aggressively beats Tala, weakening him. Kai arrives at a balcony and Hiro appears later to talk to him about BEGA. When Tyson and the others realize Tala can get hurt, Tyson demands Boris to end the fight. Boris says he has taken note of Tyson complaints and signals to Garland, giving him thumbs up for the end of the match. Garland then launches his special attack Radiant Thunder and knocks Tala meters away, damaging the stadium. Tala uses his last amounts of energy in Tyson's arms to reveal that the Barthez Battalion was actually BEGA's exhibition team that went wrong after Miguel and his friends realized they should not blindly obey their ruthless coach. In English Dub scenes with Garland sent flying was cut; Some blood dripping from his mouth was also digitally removed. This led to the misunderstanding in the western viewers that Garland actually defeated Tala, but in the original Japanese dub it is clear that the match was a draw. When Garland used Radiant Thunder although he knocked out Tala but the collision caused Apollon to go stadium out and it is clear from time-quote 15:38 of the episode, trajectory of Apollon, the way it landed in hand of Garland and finally the expressions of Garland at this time. Hence, this match was a tie even though Garland physically dominated the match. Enraged, Tyson yells out at Boris telling him his whole BEGA outfit is bogus and he challenges the shadowy figure to a battle. Boris accepts the challenges and announces that if BEGA loses, he will dissolve it. Ray shows up and joins his former teammates. Kai also appears, but walks right by Tyson to join BEGA, angering Ray and Max while leaving the World Champion shocked and speechless. Major Events *Garland severely injures Tala although match ended in a tie. *Tyson challenges Boris after witnessing Tala's battle against Garland and because of what Tala told him. **It's revealed by Tala that Barthez was Boris's agent. **It's also revealed that the Barthez Battalion was established by Boris. *Ray joins Tyson's team again. *Kai joins BEGA instead of Tyson. Characters *Mr. Dickenson *Ryu Granger *Tyson Granger *Max Tate *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Tala *Garland Siebald *Crusher *Ming-Ming *Boris Balkov *Blader DJ *Ray Kon *Mystel *Jesse Siebald (Pictured/Mentioned) *Todd Siebald (Pictured/Mentioned) *Kylie Siebald (Pictured/Mentioned) *Brit Siebald (Pictured/Mentioned) *Jamie Siebald (Pictured/Mentioned) *Kai Hiwatari *Hiro Granger *Miguel (flashback) *Claude (flashback) *Aaron (flashback) *Mathilda (flashback) *Barthez (flashback) Beyblades *Wolborg 4 *Apollon Featured Beybattles *Tala (Wolborg 4) vs. Garland Siebald (Apollon) = Draw Trivia *In the English dub: **Some scenes with Garland sent flying was cut; Some blood dripping from his mouth was also digitally removed. This led to the misunderstanding in the western viewers that Garland actually defeated Tala, but in the original Japanese dub it is clear that the match was a draw. When Garland used Radiant Thunder although he knocked out Tala but the collision caused Apollon to go stadium out and it is clear from time quote 15:38, trajectory of Apollon, the way it landed in hand of Garland and finally the expressions of Garland at this time. Hence, this match was a tie even though Garland physically dominated the match. **Some scenes of Tala getting hurt were cut. Gallery tumblr_ooayegh2uP1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooaxqqKolk1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooaxhbbYuT1w4q252o1_1280.png Garland Blading Tala.png Garland's Stance.png 423px-Takao yuriy 01.jpg Takao yuriy 04.jpg Takao 052.jpg Boris_Balkov23.jpg Takao rei2.jpg Top.jpg BEGA_League_(2).jpg Takao 062.jpg Takao 072.jpg The_Fountain_of_Fate_Tala_vs_Garland2.jpg Takao max 02.jpg Takao max.jpg Tala12.jpg Yuriy_03.jpg Yuriy_34.jpg Beyblade - Tala vs Garland_324133.jpg Beyblade - Tala vs Garland_331600.jpg Screenshot_20190721-145312_1.jpg Screenshot_20190721-145315_1.jpg Screenshot_20190721-145320_1.jpg Screenshot_20190721-145324_1.jpg Screenshot_20190721-145331_1.jpg Screenshot_20190824-120706_1.jpg S03E36-103708_1.jpg S03E36-103719_1.jpg S03E36-151856_1.jpg S03E36-180200_1.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes